The present invention generally relates to database driven systems and methods of manufacturing, marking (including labeling), packaging, distributing, tracking and/or collecting feedback of customized, individualized, personalized consumer products in-line during the actual packaging process, group, cartoning and/or eventual palletization. In particular, the present invention relates to on-the-fly systems and methods and immediate versioning systems and methods which individualize and/or personalize products and/or packaging for particular consumers in a particular market, targeted demographic, or locale for consumers with a particular affinity interest, or micro-demographic.